


A Change of Fate

by Shinigami24



Series: Changing the Future [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Flashbacks, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pre-Slash, Slash, Slow Build, Smut, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-15 05:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15405555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: An ill omen creates tension and changes the course of events. As they try to take down the BO. Rei and Shuichi try to rebuild their relationship. They hope to overcome more than the organization.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the time travel idea A. The other one won't be coming out for some time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ill omen creates some tension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. I know Hiro's last name is different, but Gosho is being cagey about his surname, even if he did reveal one of the kanji.  
> I'm going with; 'choose not to use the archive warnings' simply because if I reveal the warnings, it would ruin the plot entirely.  
> STL will be updated tmw, then I'm going to be focused on finishing that fic before I switch back to this one.  
> ETA: Gosho finally revealed Scotch's name, so I'm going through my fics and editing them. The tags are still giving me problems. Hopefully they update the tags to include Scotch's real name asap.

Rei Furuya and Shuichi Akai; two men different as day and night. One worked for the PSB, another worked for the FBI. Yet they shared a common goal; infiltrate, gather intel to take to their supervisors, and take down the Black Organization known as the Karasuma Group.

Their undercover assignments overlapped when they were assigned to work together with another undercover operative; Hiromitsu Morofushi code named Scotch. Together, the three men formed the Whiskey Trio. Quite ironic, that all three were NOCs, and only Scotch and Bourbon knew about each other.

Bourbon and Rye were fierce rivals in public and lovers in private. Only Scotch knew about them. Rei and Shuichi had never expected to 'fall for the enemy.' Yet they did, despite their loyalties to their respective countries. Sadly, all good things must come to an end, and a tragic misunderstanding drove them apart.

Only when the incident with Curacao forced them to act. Conan had to convince both men to put aside their issues long enough to work together. However, after that incident, Rei was finally willing to hear Shuichi out.

After a very long heated argument which had Conan fleeing to Dr. Agasa's house for the night. Both men cleared the air. Rei and Shuichi were slowly rebuilding their friendship. Hopefully, they would be together again someday. First things first, they had to deal with a certain organization.

* * *

_**Kudo Manor, Beika;  
** _

Dr. Agasa, Conan, and Ai were helping Shuichi pack up. Shuichi would be relocating to a safe house for the next duration. Rei's recent orders from Rum meant that things would be getting rather hot soon.

Shuichi had very little belongings, but he wanted to make certain that he didn't pack any of the Kudos' things by mistake. Shuichi checked his bags then went to make one last stew as thanks to the professor for his help.

**_Teitan High School;_ **

Ran, Sonoko, and Masumi arrived at school. They chatted for awhile before the bell rang and they took their seats. The teacher started roll call.

**_Ekoda;_ **

Akako Koizumi called one Kaito Kuroba to her house. The high school that moonlighted as a thief eyed the female sorceress warily.

"What do you want?" Kaito wanted to know.

"There's an ill omen." Akako warned.

"So?" Kaito wasn't impressed.

"Crows circle the raven. They have plans that will do us no good." came the ominous reply.

"Go to Beika to check on your black raven." Akako suggested. A frowning Kaito headed to Beika. He was unaware that Akako was right to worry. A storm was about to hit them.

* * *

**_Black Organization headquarters;  
_ **

Renya Karasuma gathered his inner circle in his office. Gin, Rum, and Vermouth watched their leader, as they awaited his orders.

"It's time for the final solution. Is everything ready?" Renya got right to business.

"Yes, boss." Rum answered.

"Give the order." Renya commanded.

"Yes, boss." Gin smirked as he got his phone to text Vodka and the others. They clapped in anticipation. They couldn't wait to see the outcome.


	2. Survived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team is given a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2 should be posted tmw.  
> This chapter is where the fic earns it's rating.

Two weeks later, Conan, Ai, Masumi, Rei, and Shuichi met up at the safe house. They were still dealing with Renya's idea of a final solution.

The world was now under the control of the Black Org. They were scared and afraid. Some of them were still trying to process the fact that they would never see their loved ones again. Too many had been sent to the other world. Everything was terrifying.

* * *

The survivors met up in the den. The mood was somber as they remembered the day when the world had changed forever.

_Everyone was going around their usual routine when all the hell broke loose. Explosions could be heard then the screaming started. Fires broke out in schools and government buildings all over the world. The structures of the buildings were affected and collapsed into themselves resulting into millions of lives being snuffed out._

_The room was on fire, smoke engulfed the room. Sonoko was horrified as she remembered the Bell Tree express, but the smoke was all too real. Then debris started falling on top of them. One stuck Ran in the heart and she died instantly. Sonoko screamed in horror as she ran to her beloved friend. Masumi thought fast on her feet and grabbed her remaining friend and started to drag her outside._

_Kaito had been passing by on his way to the agency when he saw Masumi dragging Sonoko out of the collapsing high school. He was able to get the girls to safety._

_In Osaka, Heiji realized that something was wrong when a fire broke out. He grabbed Kazuha and they ran. The bad news were already out when they met Otaki. They decided to get the hell out of Osaka for now. They would return when it was safe._

_The FBI trio were shocked when they saw the news. They instantly knew that it had to be the BO. Only a few such as Yumi, Naeko, and Chiba made it out of the Beika police station alive. They met fellow survivors such as the Taiko Meijin Shukichi Haneda and Rei Furuya.  
_

_The survivors continued to look for a safe place. Luckily, they met Sonoko and Sonoko knew of some properties that were unlisted. Now to regroup..._

* * *

**_safehouse;_ **

Shukichi and Yumi had some alone time. They were shaken. Their world had changed beyond recognition.

"At least we have each other." Shukichi sighed sadly.

"And a few friends left." Yumi had to agree. No matter what happened, they would have each other. Then Shukichi and Yumi kissed softly.

* * *

One day, Rei, Shuichi and his siblings, Kaito, Heiji, and Aoko were assigned to work together on a team by Sonoko. The team was named Alpha.

Alpha was ordered to look for more survivors around Japan and gather intel on any BO owned businesses and find weaknesses they could exploit. The team went through their various skill sets. They then got to work coming up with a workable plan.

* * *

**_safehouse;_ **

The Akai family had a reunion. Mary was furious when she discovered that her firstborn was alive. Shuichi was promptly given a black eye for the months of grief.

Masumi managed to wrangle an introduction to Ai. Conan introduced the shrunk scientist. Mary took one look and knew.

"You look just like Elena did when she was young." Mary declared. Ai's eyes went wide.

"You knew my mom?" she asked.

"She was my sister." Mary answered.

"You're my aunt? But you dated my sister!" Ai yelled, turning to Shuichi. Mary became furious and yelled at Shuichi.

"We were just friends that pretended to date." Shuichi defended his case.

"So who did you really date? Jodie said that you fell in love with someone in the org. Was it Scotch or that Amuro guy?" Masumi asked. Shuichi froze.

"I plead the fifth." he declared. Masumi pouted as Shuichi deflected her questions. Fine, she would get it out of him later, somehow.


	3. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rebels ring in the new year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 will be posted next.

Three months later, Shiho had created the antidote. She was confused by the recipe. She'd completely forgotten to write it down and had to improvise. Mary, Shiho, and Shinichi took the antidote and waited as their real bodies returned.

Shinichi was sent to join Shuichi's team; Alpha. Eisuke was a spy and worked for the rebel group. Their job was to secure intel and breach regular clearance measures. All of Eisuke's messages were passed on in code. The rebel group needed that carefulness.

* * *

Alpha went on most intel missions. Shukichi was the team hacker, while Shuichi was sniper with Masumi and Shinichi as backup. Aoko, Heiji, and Rei worked in close combat, Rei also did recon with Kaito. Sometimes Kazuha joined them if they needed an extra fighter. The team worked well together. They had amazing success.

* * *

One day, Kaito and Shinichi hung out. They decided to put on a movie and eat some candy. They were a bit uneasy around each other, still learning to move on from their rivalry. They made an odd pair: a former highly skilled thief and the detective that pursed him.

"This movie is strange. What spy wears a suit that tight and bright?" Kaito commented.

"Shuichi never wore stuff like that on missions." Shinichi said.

"We can ask him then." Kaito suggested.

* * *

**_December 31st;_ **

The rebels celebrated New Year's. They were a bit tipsy or just having fun. They also chatted with each other while others hung out at the refreshment table.

Kaito helped Masumi push Rei and Shuichi together so they ended up kissing. They blushed and stuttered, trying to conceal their embarrassment. Kaito and Masumi high fived.

* * *

Over the last few months, Rei and Shuichi had gotten closer. The pair was now back to their original friendship and getting closer every day. But now things were a bit awkward because of that kiss.

"That...that did not happen." Shuichi was saying.

"I think it is better if we acknowledged it. Those kids won't let us forget. And it won't impact our friendship as badly." Rei reasoned.

"Yeah, that may work." Shuichi had to admit.

"We can try it." Rei replied. The pair smiled at each other.


	4. Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tension is racked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. The Third will be updated tmw.

**_Feb, Year Two;_ **

Two months later, Heiji and Kazuha had some alone time. They cuddled up under a thin blanket, arms wrapped around each other.

"Why couldn't I have gone?" Heiji moped, referring to the current mission. Kazuha replied,

"They had to put their foot down. Kaito, Masumi, and the others are here too."

"But I really wanted to go." Heiji sighed. Kazuha kissed his cheek.

"Babe, just relax for once." she responded.

* * *

Rei, Shuichi, and Mary snuck around a large building. They had been sent to rescue a fellow survivor and get them back to base. They hid and waited. A few minutes later, Kuroda showed up.

"Follow me." he said. They followed him into the building. They went in and through to the basement. They then saw the man they had been sent to retrieve. Rei gasped,

"Kazami?!" he ran to his fellow PSB agent. He had thought that all of his comrades had died that day. Yet, Kazami living was proof that he wasn't alone.

"Furuya-san?" Kazami was shocked. Kuroda turned to the others to explain his story.

"I've been undercover. I took over the identity of a top ranking agent. I was able to save Kazami. But now, they saw through my identity." Kuroda revealed. Then he took off his mask to reveal his real identity; one Akai, Tsutomu.

"Dad?!" Shuichi was shocked. Rei stared at his boss wide eyed. His boss was his lover's father?!

"Explain where you have been for nearly 19 years!" Mary promptly declared.

* * *

Rei, Shuichi, and Mary listened as Tsutomu explained his tale. From fighting against Rum when he had caught him killing Kohji Haneda, to him encountering PSB agents during his lengthy investigation. Finding out who Rum's birth name was. Rum's death, and Tsutomu taking his civilian identity. At the end of Tsutomu's tale, Mary sighed and nodded,

"I have my own secret: Masumi has a twin brother." she revealed. They all gasped at the news.

"Who is her twin? Which one is older?" Shuichi wanted to know.

"Shinichi Kudo. And Masumi was born first, she is older by five minutes." Mary explained.

"That explains the bond and instant trust." Shuichi mused.

"Get Kazami to safety." Tsutomu requested.

"That we can do." Rei vowed as he went to help the man to his feet.

"One last thing," Mary began. Then she and Tsutomu started speaking to their son.

"We are so proud of you, Shuichi. You and your siblings and everything you have accomplished. We love you so much. Never doubt that." the Akai parents said.

"Goodbye. Tell your brothers and sister what we said." they finished. Shuichi swallowed before nodding.

"I will." he promised. Then they separated, with the others leaving Tsutomu and Mary behind. Rei and Shuichi got the hell out of there, while Tsutomu and Mary went to act as diversion for the BO.

* * *

Within fifteen minutes, Tsutomu and Mary were cornered by Gin, Wakita, Korn, and several BO members. The BO members sneered at the duo. Then Tsutomu pulled the pen out of the grenade. Mary already had hers. They would take out some BO agents. The explosion ignited the building and sent shrapnel flying. They had sacrificed themselves to give the others a fighting chance.

Rei and Shuichi made it back to base with Kazami. After getting Kazami to the medics, Rei stayed with his friend while Shuichi went to find his siblings. After Shuichi broke the news, Shukichi and Masumi were stricken while Shinichi was confused.

"Why am I here?" the teen wanted to know.

"Because you're part-" Shuichi started to say when the elder Kudos entered the room.

"Shinichi, remember when we told you that you was adopted?" Yukiko asked.

"Yes, I remember-wait they're not?!" Shinichi asked as he looked at the Akai siblings.

"Mom told me that Masumi is a twin. She has a younger twin brother." Shuichi stated.

"Twin?!" Masumi and Shinichi yelled.

"That explains why they got along so well." Shukichi mused.

"That's what I said." Shuichi replied. While the Akai family had lost their parents, they had gained another brother. It would take them some time to process it.

* * *

That evening, Rei and Shuichi met to talk. They hugged each other before sitting down.

"How do you feel?" Rei asked.

"I'm still processing it. You?" Shuichi responded.

"Same. I'm glad to have Kazami back. I thought that I was the only one left." Rei admitted.

"Welcome to my world. I just got my dad back only to lose him again. We also lost our mom to boot. The only good thing to come out of it is Shinichi." Shuichi replied. They talked for hours before Rei decided to make his move. He leaned over to kiss Shuichi.

"Aishiteru yo." he said.

"Same." Shuichi replied, before he deepened the kiss. They were still kissing when Kaito peeked in the room. His eyes went wide as he rapidly backed away and retreated down the hallway, grabbing a confused Shinichi.

"Hey! I was looking for Rei-san and Shu-nii!" he protested.

"They're busy." came the reply as Shinichi was dragged away.


	5. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei and Shuichi come together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5 will be posted tmw.

A few days later, Sonoko was overlooking the various departments in the rebel alliance. The Linguistic Department was in charge of decoding messages as well as translating. Medical handled all injuries, medicines, and had a private hospital. The community began to farm and grow food. The Extraction Department was created to watch and potentially rescue undercover agents, hostages, and civilians around the world. They had it highly organized.

* * *

**_Makoto and Sonoko's room, rebel safehouse;_ **

Makoto and Sonoko had some alone time. They had a small blanket wrapped around their bodies.

"How would a Spring wedding look?" Sonoko was saying.

"That would be beautiful." Makoto smiled.

"We have to look into our next mission before planning." Sonoko mused.

"Yeah, I guess we shouldn't plan a season theme just yet." Makoto nodded. They kissed and sighed.

* * *

While Sonoko and Makoto planned their wedding, the Akai siblings and Shiho had some bonding time. They played board and card games. They enjoyed their time together. It was a good way to pass the time.

* * *

One day, Rei, Shuichi, and Shukichi met with Eisuke. Eisuke had some intel for them.

"Gin, Korn, and several BO operatives are dead. Chianti is pissed off. Jagermeister is on the move." Eisuke reported. The brothers and Rei looked at each other. They talked a bit more before ending the meeting. They thanked Eisuke for the intel.

Elsewhere, Jagermeister and Vodka sneered and plotted revenge. They were going to make those damn rebels pay!

* * *

**_Rei and Shuichi's bedroom;_ **

That evening, Rei and Shuichi had some alone time in their bedroom. After the couple got back together, they packed up and moved in one of the bigger bedrooms.

The couple cuddled up and kissed softly on their king sized bed. Rei held Shuichi close and kissed him hard. Then they got up and stripped down and found lube. Rei uncapped the cap and slicked up his fingers. He prepped Shuichi, kissing him and smiling. Then he slicked himself up and took Shuichi.

The pace was slow. Rei kissed and whispered to him. Rei took his time, wanting to make up for lost time. There was love and joy and happiness as they kissed and made love.

A long time later, they were close to coming, so Rei wrapped a hand around Shuichi and started stroking. Moments later, they came with gasps. They could not stop smiling. They really missed each other.


	6. Wedding Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yumi and Shukichi gets married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 will be posted next.

A week later, Kaito and Shinichi hung out. They were making ice cream sundaes and setting up an animated movie. They watched Howl's Flying Castle and ate their sweets. It was a nice way to relax.

* * *

A few days later, Shukichi and Yumi got married. They had a beautiful, simple wedding. They had a baby blue and white decor with a simple design. It was a bittersweet time. Their marriage ceremony was beautiful, but their families could not see it. Shukichi and Yumi kissed and walked down the aisle, hand-in-hand.

* * *

**_ballroom, Suzuki Mansion;_ **

The reception was held in one of the ballrooms at the mansion. Traditional Japanese food was on the menu, much to Rei's everlasting relief. The sole exception was the vanilla and chocolate wedding cake.

Shuichi and Masumi both stood up and gave speeches, embarrassing their brother. However, both he and Yumi were excited to start their lives as a married couple.

"Yumi, please take good care of our brother. We know your love is beautiful and unprecedented." Shuichi said. Everyone clapped.

* * *

In the meantime, Jagermeister, Chianti, Vodka, and Snake met to plan. Jagermeister was especially eager to bring Kaitou Kid out of hiding.

"Why not let slip that we have a lead on Pandora?" Jagermeister suggested.

"Yes, that will work." Snake smirked, wanting to see that blasted thief dead and buried. With that thought in mind, they settled down to plan. They had one shot at this. So it had to work.

* * *

**_Rei and Shuichi's bedroom;_ **

Rei and Shuichi had some alone time. They cuddled up in their bed.

"How would you like to marry?" Rei asked his lover.

"I would love that." Shuichi smiled.

"Okay, some day in the near future." Rei smiled back. Then he kissed his lover and they settled down to get some rest.


	7. Big Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mission against a big enemy commences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. TT will be updated next.  
> Regarding a certain character i am introducing here. Personally I found that character rather bland when he first appeared in volume 30 of Detective Conan. Maybe I read too many fanfiction in which he was the villain. Either way, he'll never be a good guy to me.

A few months had passed since Shukichi and Yumi got married. Alpha took several missions when Eisuke passed along some intel. Vermouth produced a mug shot of Jagermeister, and to the rebels' shock, several members knew him quite well.

"Saguru Hakuba?!" Heiji and Kaito shouted. Heiji began to swear fluently.

"But that means that he killed Dad and the others!" Aoko screamed as she broke down and cried. Chikage comforted the distraught girl. Shinichi shook his head in disgust. He was thankful that as Conan he had managed to hide most of his skill set from the British spy. Rei looked at Shuichi, who wasn't surprised.

"Rye never liked Jagermeister that much." Rei recalled.

"Really?" Masumi perked up in interest.

"Yeah, I can name several occasions when he preferred to keep his distance from him. He refused to be left alone with him at all. While the Boss and the others thought it was because Jagermeister was Rye's favorite prank victim, but Hiro and I knew otherwise. Mainly because Scotch and I were preferred chaperones, or rather body shields when Rye was called in a meeting with either Gin or Vermouth. Hiro even brought it up at work once, saying how odd it was. It got him wondering which side you was on." Rei replied.

"He made my skin crawl." Shuichi responded. Shukichi stared at his brother in disbelief. His brother wasn't the type to get spooked this easily!

"Why?" Shukichi wanted to know.

"He's a detective right? He didn't do a very good job of solving cases, he never takes action until it is too late. And he is too eager to jump to conclusions even when it means ruining an innocent person's life. Too many dead bodies follow in his wake. Rei did better even when he was Bourbon." Shuichi retorted.

"Great, we are dealing with a sociopath." Jodie groaned. They had an answer to a big question. Aoko looked at them with grim determination.

"I will get my revenge." she vowed.

* * *

 A few days later, Vodka and Snake launched their plan. It had been a full year since the Akai parents died. 

Vodka and Snake found Pandora and let the word out. Team Alpha took the bait and stormed the warehouse. They found Pandora and Vermouth left them.

A few minutes later, Vermouth faced her former comrades. Tension was thick in the air as the two BO members stared at their former comrade. Vermouth maintained her nonchalant stance. This fight would be the end of it. There was too much anger and grief for it not to end in someone hurt or dead.

No one expected all three of them to die of their injuries. Team Alpha got out of the warehouse safely.

* * *

Two months later, Makoto and Sonoko had their wedding. Their wedding was small and lavish. They exchanged rings in front of friends and shared a heart warming kiss. It was a fairy tale wedding.

* * *

A few days later, Eisuke had just returned from meeting the Akai brothers. He sat down under a tree to get some rest. As he leaned back against the tree trunk, his memories came flooding back. And he remembered just how he had been set on this path...

_Eisuke had just finished classes when he saw the news. Government buildings around the world had been bombed and fires were breaking out, while parts of said buildings collapsed. He panicked, terrified for his sister._

_Within 24 hours, he arrived in Japan and searched for his sister. He met with the FBI and was brought to the safe-house. Some days later, he found out what happened to Hidemi-neechan._

_Kir had been executed for being a spy. Eisuke was alone in the world. Then Sonoko came to him with an offer to join the rebel alliance. After thinking about it, Eisuke accepted, wanting to avenge his beloved big sister._

Eisuke was brought out of his thoughts, when his phone went off. Eisuke checked it to find a new text message. He read it and got excited.

"Yes!" he beamed.

* * *

**_Rei and Shuichi's bedroom, the safe house;_ **

Rei and Shuichi had some alone time. They cuddled up close.

"Any new missions?" Rei asked his lover.

"None that I know of. The latest one really was a big score." Shuichi replied.

"Yeah, so we might have to keep the momentum." Rei responded. Then he and Shuichi kissed softly.


	8. White Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei and Shuichi get married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8 should be posted tmw.

A few days later, Shinichi visited the new technology department. Shiho and Dr. Agasa were in charge of kitting out the rebels. Shinichi was given a tour to see bulletproof vests and other gadgets. Shinichi got into a discussion with Shiho on the projects of prototype, Silver Bullet, and Apotoxin.

"What were the BO going to do with the prototypes and all of those projects?" Shinichi wanted to know. Shiho thought it over before replying.

"The apotoxin was to replace Silver Bullet. I don't know what the Silver Bullet was supposed to be, Mama said it was a terrifying miracle drug. We have yet to find any official dossier on the prototype. Vermouth called it a foolish research project." she recalled.

"Okay, thanks. Good luck with the department." Shinichi responded.

"No problem. Thank you." Shiho smiled

* * *

After lunch, Kaito and Shinichi met up for another task. They both wielded sledgehammers to destroy the Pandora gem. They placed the gem on a table covered with newspaper. They brought down their hammers and smashed the gem. They handed the remains to Akako Koizumi and Shiho. It was for the best that it was destroyed.

* * *

A few days later, Rei and Shuichi had a beautiful wedding. It was gold and white and had beautiful artistic detail. They were happy and smiling. The food was delicious but the beautiful couple stood out. It was breathtaking.

* * *

A hour later, Shukichi, the twins, Shiho, and Jodie gave speeches at the wedding. The speeches were both sweet and embarrassing for the couple in general. Shukichi reminisced about Shuichi when he was a child, while the rest remembered Rei and Shuichi's path from enemies to friends to lovers. In the end, they concluded their speeches with;

"Take care of our brother, friend, and cousin." they chorused.

* * *

That evening, Rei carried Shuichi over the threshold of their room, before dropping Shuichi on their bed. Rei turned and shut the door and locked it behind him. Then they stood up to strip before returning to the bed. Rei grabbed the lube and began to slick up his fingers. He prepped Shuichi thoroughly.

When Shuichi was deemed to be ready, Rei slicked himself up and pushed in. Shuichi hissed as he adjusted to Rei's size. When he had relaxed fully, he nodded at Rei to move.

Rei started a slow pace and took his time. Shuichi scratched at his husband's back with his nails, while Rei peppered Shuichi's neck with hickeys.

About ten minutes later, they were close to coming, so Rei wrapped his right hand around Shuichi. He stroked his husband to orgasm, Shuichi screamed as he came across their stomachs. Rei held out for a minute more before following Shuichi over the edge. Rei spilled deep inside of his love. As they came down from their highs, they kissed again and smiled.


	9. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rebellion is hit hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. The epi will be posted next.

A week later, Shiho and Akako had been given a special project. They looked through all of the magic books Akako had in her possession. They found a new lead within a book.

* * *

Eisuke's cover was blown and he was exposed. With that in mind, he called Aoko.

"Aoko, I think it's time." he said. So the pair called out Jagermeister. They met in the parking garage of an abandoned hotel. They were all anxious.

"Why did you call me?" Jagermeister asked.

"We have a score to settle. We know the truth." Aoko replied.

"You don't know a damn thing." Jagermeister wasn't impressed. In reply, Aoko and Eisuke launched their endgame. Aoko took Jagermeister out with a sucker punch. The agent crumbled to the ground. Eisuke hit a switch and watched the garage explode. All three of them were caught in the blast.

* * *

That evening, Makoto and Sonoko had some alone time. They held each other, eyes still red and tear tracks down their faces.

"I can't believe that they're gone. I had just talked to them hours before." Sonoko was saying.

"I wish we knew. I wish we could have saved them." she finished sadly.

"I don't think they wanted to be saved." Makoto responded. Then Makoto and Sonoko kissed and held each other again.

* * *

A few days later, Heiji, Shinichi, and Masumi got together. They decided to grab some ice cream.

"I think that Shin-chan has fallen for someone." Masumi announced.

"Um, no I have not." Shinichi denied.

"Yes, you have." Heiji and Masumi replied in union.

"You are overthinking this." Shinichi groaned. They shook their heads at the denial.

"I have seen you before when you're in love." Heiji pointed out.

"Others have seen it too, ototo." Masumi nodded.

"Whatever you say." Shinichi grumbled.

* * *

A few hours later, Kaito and Shinichi met up. They were both nervous.

"Hey, Shinichi. You called me for something?" Kaito asked.

"Um, can we talk?" Shinichi responded.

"We are talking. Why are you so nervous?" Kaito asked.

"I need to be honest. I really like you." Shinichi admitted.

"The feeling is mutual." Kaito replied.

"I like you too. I was hoping that you feel the same." he finished. They kissed and blushed.


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discovery may change the fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. Part two will be posted next year. The prologue for the fic next on the list will be posted next.

Shiho and Akako enlisted Dr. Agasa and Jii for help. They searched everywhere. They finally found something interesting in their research. They were excited and hoped it worked.

"We can use this." Akako smiled.

* * *

A meeting was called for all major agents. Akako and Shiho explained their find. They had found a spell to send people back into time. They were excited and hopeful.

"Do you think that it can end the organization?" Yusaku asked.

"If it goes as planned. We will have a proper counterattack." Shiho responded. Hope was renewed and they felt it.

* * *

**_Shinichi's room;_ **

Kaito and Shinichi had some alone time. They cuddled up.

"Are you going to be a part of the mission?" Kaito asked.

"I am being sent back. What about you?" Shinichi responded.

"I haven't really heard any final decisions on this." Kaito explained.

"We will know soon enough." Shinichi said. Then Kaito and Shinichi kissed and rested.

* * *

A few days later, Rei, Shuichi, Shukichi, Yumi, Kaito, Shinichi, Masumi, and Shiho got together for lunch.

"Okay, who do you want to save?" Masumi asked. They all had differing answers. Shinichi wanted to save everyone. Kaito merely wanted his dad, Aoko, and her dad back. Yumi and Rei wanted to save their friends. Shiho, Shukichi, and Masumi wanted their lost family members and friends alive again.

"Akemi and Hiro in addition to Mom and Dad." Shuichi said. Shiho and Rei looked sad at the mention of their lost loved ones. Everyone felt for each other.

* * *

That evening, Rei and Shuichi had some alone time. They cuddled under their bedding.

"Do you think we'll have time for some fun tonight?" Shuichi asked. Rei smirked and gripped Shuichi's waist.

"We sure can make time." he responded. Rei grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers. Then he prepped Shuichi. When Shuichi was ready, Rei slicked himself up and took the brunette.

Rei set a steady pace, slowly grinding his hips into Shuichi. They moaned and kissed and pulled each other closer.

Eventually, they came with a shudder and a gasp. Rei kissed Shuichi before picking him up and carrying him to the bed. They kissed again and again and smiled. The future held something new.


End file.
